


It's Science Bitch

by ultimatewrite_r



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Followed by Chrome the Bi disaster, Francois as the exhausted mom, Fun, Gay, Gen is a gay disaster, Ginrou being Ginrou, Idiots, It won't be just about the ships, Jealousy, Just all of them vibing with some drama, Kinrou following the rules, Kohaku queen as always, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senkuu is enjoying everything, Suika sunshine child, Taiju actually sharing his one braincell, Ukyo is confused but is vibing, Yuzuriha you idiot, all of them - Freeform, almost, and then Ryuusui the pan disaster, dumb shit, nvm everyone share one braincell only here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatewrite_r/pseuds/ultimatewrite_r
Summary: Senkuu manage to make some smartphones, and unfortunately, groupchat ensue.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Francois/Nanami Ryuusui, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	1. stfu

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome,
> 
> I didn't saw a lot of chatfic for DrStone so I decide to write oneee  
> In here, Senkuu sOmEhOw manage to create some smartphones during his spare time when everyone was building the ship. He gave it to the most 'important' people and the ones who goes to exploration duty a lot. Magma was supposed to have one but he broke it because too much muscles.
> 
> Anyway, take the food children, and prepare for chaos.
> 
> (To be clear, the ships are the ones in the tags, but there will be complication of course, so don't be surprise. Also, the fic isn't centered around them, I'll say when it's some more 'serious' chapter about drama and plot, or when it's really just them all vibing (even tho they'll be vibing h24)).

**Senkuu created 'New Groupchat'.**

**Senkuu added Kohaku, Gen, and 11 others to the groupchat.**

**Senkuu** : Test 1 2 1 2

 **Senkuu** : Looks like it work at ten billion percent okay

**Gen** : my my, i shouldn't even be surprised~

**Ukyo** : D

 **Ukyo** : Did you just

 **Ukyo** : Made a fucking groupchat-

**François** : Language.

**Taiju** : OH MY FUCKING GOD FUCKING sHIT

**François** : ...

**Taiju** : SENKUU!

**Senkuu** : Taiju

**Taiju** : SENKUU!!

**Senkuu** : That might be me yes

**Taiju** : YOU FUCKINg DID IT

 **Taiju** : AFTER THE SMARTPHONE, THE GROUPCHAT

 **Taiju** : YOU LISTENED TO ME!!!!!

**Senkuu** : 'Course I did, it was actually a pretty good idea

 **Senkuu** : for once

**Taiju** : !!!

**Gen** : i have to say im pretty impressed once again

**Senkuu** : For the groupchat, or for Taiju actually giving good ideas?

**Gen** : hehe, who knows? certainly not me~

**Taiju** : GEN YOU BASTARD-

**Senkuu** : Stop the cap idiot

**Yuzuriha** : Don't listen to them Taiju, it was a really good idea

 **Yuzuriha** : Also, that was why you took our phones three days ago Senkuu-san? To add messages?

**Senkuu** : Yep, ten million point for you! Private messages are also available now

**Ryuusui** : WAHA, AMAZING

 **Ryuusui** : SO MANY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE IN ONE CHAT

**Ukyo** : Stop drooling, I can see it from here

**Ryuusui** : I CAN'T

 **Ryuusui** : FRANCOIS DID YOU SEE THAT???

**François** : Yes I did, Master Ryuusui.

**Ryuusui** : AMAZING AMAZING

**Senkuu** : STOP THE CAP GOSH

**Ryuusui** : YOU CAN'T STOP ME

**Chrome** : AWNWJKAkS

 **Chrome** : WGA

**Ukyo** : Is he dying?

**Gen** : looks like it

**Chrome** : DEZJDKDAZ

**Senkuu** : Chrome, type words

**Chrome** : WHAT IS THIS

**Senkuu** : A groupchat

 **Senkuu** : It's what we talked about in the last meeting about phones two months ago

 **Senkuu** : Yknow, the thing were you can communicate without talking

**Chrome** : THIS IS SO COOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!

 **Chrome** : WHAT ARE THESE!!!!!!

 **Chrome** : !!!!!!!!!!!

**Yuzuriha** : Oh god

**Senkuu** : Exclamation points, you use them to end your sentences when you're happy or excited about something in general

**Chrome** : SOOOOO COOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Chrome** : ????.;;;;;./////?,,§

 **Chrome** : WHAT ARE THESE!!!!!

**Gen** : why is it so funny to watch-

**Senkuu** : looks like I have some work to do

 **Senkuu** : Chrome don't move, I'll come explain everything to you

 **Senkuu** : I'll also explain to the other who didn't had any phones before

 **Senkuu** : brb

**Chrome** : OKAY!!!!!

 **Chrome** : BRB WHAT IS THIS

**Yuzuriha** : It's an abreviation, it means 'be right back'

**Gen** : like stfu, which means 'save the flying unicorns'

**Chrome** : UNICORNS!!!!

**Ukyo** : I- I shouldn't laugh-

**Ryuusui** : YES, UNICORNS

 **Ryuusui** : They were really powerful people with magic powers back in the past!!!

**Chrome** : MAGIC POWERS!!!!

**Yuzuriha** : I can't see a single braincell here

 **Yuzuriha** : Please Senkuu come back quick

**Gen** : unicorns were like gods

 **Gen** : some say they could even save people lifes if they ate their poop~

**Ukyo** : HZASKHNI

**Chrome** : WHAT

**Yuzuriha** : what

**Ryuusui** : Some say they could even transform in your greatest fantaisies!!

**Chrome** : WHA2Dihéa

**Gen** : mhmm? did we broke him?

**Chrome** : Stop teaching him weird things

 **Chrome** : I don't want to remind him to don't eat his shit later

**Taiju** : HA, SENKUU!

**Chrome** : That might be me

 **Chrome** : Im taking Chrome with me real quick brb

**Gen** : pff, hes acting like WE are corrupting Chrome while HE teach him weird things

**Ukyo** : You mean science?

**Gen** : they pee together to make rainbows.

**Ukyo** : OHMYGODSqhsi

 **Ukyo** : Okay yeah that sound really wrong-

**Ryuusui** : WHY DIDN'T THEY TOLD ME?!

 **Ryuusui** : I WOULD PEE WITH THEM TOO

**Taiju** : YEAH!!

**Yuzuriha** : ...

 **Yuzuriha** : Why am I the only girl here

 **Yuzuriha** : I feel betrayed

**Gen** : no worry-worry, Kohaku and Suika are supposed to have the app too!

 **Gen** : plus, François doesn't count either~

**François** : 

**Kohaku** : hello

**Gen** : talking about the wolves~

**Kohaku** : i'm kohaku

**Gen** : i'm gen

**Ginrou** : IHADZIHIDAZIL

 **Ginrou** : I LIKE THIS

**Kinrou** : Please stop yelling.

**Ginrou** : MESSAGES

 **Ginrou** : I CAN TALK WITH PRETTY GIRLS NOW RIGHT?!

**Ryuusui** : YEAH!!

 **Ryuusui** : TON OF PRETTY PEOPLE

**Ginrou** : OOOOHHH

**Kinrou** : Stop yelling!

**Ukyo** : This is already a disaster

**François** : Please calm down.

**Chrome** : THIS IS SO COOOOOOL!!!!!

**François** : .

**Senkuu** : Done

**Kaseki** : Heya young generation

**Suika** : Suika is soooo happy to be here!

**Yuzuriha** : Girls. Thank you so much.

**Gen** : my my Yuzuriha i feel insulted~

**Chrome** : ~~~~~~~~~~

**Ginrou** : ~~~~~~~~~~

**Senkuu** : this is already exhausting.


	2. name war

**'New Chat'.**

**Gen** : something seems off

**Kinrou** : ?!

 **Kinrou** : Do you have anything suspect to report ?! 

**Gen** : i... i think so

 **Gen** : something horrible...

**Kinrou** : Is there any ennemies around us ?!

**Ukyo** : Need me to check the forest quickly?

**Gen** : no, it's not that...

 **Gen** : it's...

**Senkuu** : Stop the show and tell us, idiot

**Gen** : ughhh, you're no fun~

 **Gen** : i just realised we didn't change our names yet!

**Kinrou** : What.

**Ryuusui** : OOOH, THAT'S ACTUALLY A CRIME

 **Ryuusui** : FRANCOIS, I NEED YOU TO CHANGE THE NAME OF EVERYONE HERE!

**François** : Master, as much as I want to please you, I don't think I'm the most capable one for this task.

**Chrome** : YOU CAN CHANGE NAMES???!

**Gen** : mhmm~ watch, young pupil!

**Gen changed their name to Cocalcoholic**

**Cocalcoholic** : tadaaam~

**Chrome** : OOOOH, I WANNA DO IT TOO

 **Chrome** : SENKUU, HOW DO I DO

**Senkuu** : I'm not telling you this time

 **Senkuu** : Just Gen controlling this is already too much

**Gen changed Senkuu's name to Asperger**

**Chrome** : HAHAHAHHAHA

 **Chrome** : ASPERGER

**Asperger changed Chrome's name to actual dumbass**

**actual dumbass** : WH

 **actual dumbass** : WHY

**Cocalcoholic** : SZAJKHDNSKJS~

**Yuzuriha** : Now that I think about it, it's true that Senkuu's hair kind of look like an asperger...

**Asperger** : Yuzu no

**Taiju** : Yuzu yes

**Taiju changed Yuzuriha's name to Queen**

**Cocalcoholic** : that's actual fact right there mister

**Queen** : awn!

**Queen changed Taiju's name to King**

**Asperger changed King's name to big dick energy**

**big dick energy** : SENKUU

**Cocalcoholic** : That's also fact

 **Cocalcoholic** : Trust the scientist

**Ryuusui changed their name to Batman**

**Batman changed François's name to Robin**

**Robin** : ...

**Asperger** : BWOUAHAHSZ

**Cocalcoholic** : WOW DARE YOU HAVE SUCH COOL MATCHING NAMES

**Batman** : HAHA, I'M SUCH A GENIUS

**Ukyo** : It's true that they actually look like Batman and Robin

 **Ukyo** : I mean, Ryuusui is some kind of super-rich boy who build boat and François is this super skilled butler

**Cocalcoholic** : except here the robin is hotter than the batman~

**Batman** : WH- HEY

 **Batman** : WE'RE BOTH HOT

**actual dumbass** : ARE YOU SICK?? YOU HAVE A FEVER?!

**Asperger** : protect him. pure.

**Cocalcoholic** : 'kay, i admit you're BOTH kind of hot

 **Cocalcoholic** : *couch* françois is still number one *couch*

**Robin** : ...

**actual dumbass** : COUCH?? YOU HAVE A FEVER TOO?!

**Kohaku** : somehow his name fit him perfectly

**actual dumbass** : hey!

**Cocalcoholic** : love how she just came to roast him lmao

**actual dumbass changed Kohaku's name to Gorilla**

**Ginrou** : WHATXZA DID I SAW

**Batman** : WAHAHA

**Gorilla** : Chrome.

**Cocalcoholic** : oh my god

 **Cocalcoholic** : f in the chat for Chrome, an actual dumbass

**Asperger** : f

**Ukyo** : f

**Batman** : f

**Robin** : ...f

**Batman** : FRANCOIS! IM SO PROUD!!

**Queen** : f

**big dick energy** : f

**Ginrou** : Why f??

**Cocalcoholic** : just join the cult, child

**Ginrou** : f??

**Ukyo** : I heard Chrome screaming while running

 **Ukyo** : Kohaku what did you do

**Gorilla** : nothing

 **Gorilla** : for now

 **Gorilla** : did you saw were did he go?

**Ukyo** : uh

 **Ukyo** : Nope, just heard him vaguely!

**Gorilla** : you said you saw him running.

 **Gorilla** : ukyo, don't lie.

**Ukyo** : ...

 **Ukyo** : He's with Old man Kaseki.

**actual dumbass** : UKYO???!!!

 **actual dumbass** : I TRUSTED YOU

**Ukyo** : Sorry, I don't want to die

 **Ukyo** : I'll mourn you tho

**actual dumbass** : I FEEL SO BETrAYED

**Kaseki** : Kohaku, please come take him

 **Kaseki** : I'm holding him down

**Queen** : Kaseki!

**Cocalcoholic** : how can you hold him down while typing?

**Kaseki** : With my legs

 **Kaseki** : Don't underestimate me young man

**Ginrou** : SCARYYYY

**actual dumbass** : JOIZJdzjdz

 **actual dumbass** : HISsxoj FEETsj

 **actual dumbass** : SITNK

 **actual dumbass** : STINK

**Cocalcoholic** : OHMYGOSD

**Ukyo** : He's so going to die twice

**Ginrou changed Kaseki's name to Stinky**

**Batman** : DID HE JUST

**Cocalcoholic** : WJIAZUSZHA

 **Cocalcoholic** : ICA N'T BREATHJK

**Asperger** : oh my god

 **Asperger** : so the meme civilisation isn't dead

**Stinky** : Ginrou

 **Stinky** : Come here for a sec

**Ginrou** : IM SORRY

 **Ginrou** : I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NAME FOR SOMEONE

**Gorilla** : im bringing ginrou with me old man

 **Gorilla** : i'll be here in five minutes or so

**Ginrou** : NO

 **Ginrou** : PLEASE IM SORRY

**Kinrou** : My brother is crying more then usual.

 **Kinrou** : What is happening ? I stopped reading when the name scheme began.

**Queen** : Your brother is probably about to die

**Asperger** : along with good lil Chrome

**Kinrou** : ...

 **Kinrou** : What did they do again ?

 **Kinrou** : Actually, no, I don't really want to know.

**Cocalcoholic** : SJISAOSAJS

**Cocalcoholic changed Kinrou's name to Stick By The Rules**

**Cocalcoholic changed Ginrou's name to Dead Hoe**

**Ukyo** : I just heard Ginrou screaming

 **Ukyo** : I think he got caught

**Cocalcoholic changed Ukyo's name to gossip girl**

**gossip girl** : accurate

**actual dumbass** : HDEZHss

 **actual dumbass** : THEY KICKEDDj HIs BALLS

**Batman** : OOF

 **Batman** : NOT MANLY!

**actual dumbass** : I DO4JN T WANT TO LOOOSE MY BALLSS

 **actual dumbass** : SENKUUZQ

**Asperger** : sigh

 **Asperger** : fine, I'm coming

**Cocalcoholic** : aw, that was quick

 **Cocalcoholic** : i don't you'll manage to stop them tho

**Asperger** : I know, I'm just coming to enjoy the show

**big dick energy** : That's such a Senkuu thing

**gossip girl** : oh my GOD

 **gossip girl** : I'm hearing them dying

 **gossip girl** : and Senkuu's laugh

**Asperger** : Sound about right

**Queen** : I feel kinda bad for them

**Batman** : Don't, beautiful lady! They'll be okay, my crew is invicible!

 **Batman** : Right François?!

**Robin** : Yes, Master Ryuusui.

**Gorilla** : they're dead

**Queen** : w

**Suika** : Hewwo everyone! What is happening?

**Cocalcoholic** : ...

**Cocalcoholic changed Suika's name to Sunshine**

**Cocalcoholic** : heyyy suika, do you want to go pick flowers with me? i would gladly take so help, kukuku~

**Sunshine** : Yes, of course! Suika want to help as much as she can!

 **Sunshine** : I'm coming!

**Asperger** : ...

**Batman** : I have to say, good job for once, mentalist

**Cocalcoholic** : always~

**\---**

**actual dumbass** : IM STILL ALIVE

 **actual dumbass** : HELP

 **actual dumbass** : ANZIHIuhduhze

**Stinky** : Birds are quite loud today, hm?

**Gorilla** : you're quite right, old man kaseki

**big dick energy** : ...scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names note :
> 
> Senkuu : Asperger  
> Gen : Cocalcoholic  
> Chrome : actual dumbass  
> Ukyo : gossip girl  
> Ryuusui : Batman  
> François : Robin  
> Kohaku : Gorilla  
> Ginrou : Dead Hoe  
> Kinrou : Stick To The Rules  
> Suika : Sunshine  
> Kaseki : Stinky  
> Yuzuriha : Queen  
> Taiju : big dick energy
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if all of this is not well writed, I'll try my best to make funny and cool chapter ! (English isn't my first language and I don't have much experience in writing in it, but I'll try my best!)


	3. who broke it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names note :
> 
> Senkuu : Asperger  
> Gen : Cocalcoolic  
> Chrome : actual dumbass  
> Ukyo : gossip girl  
> Ryuusui : Batman  
> François : Robin  
> Kohaku : Gorilla  
> Ginrou : Dead Hoe  
> Kinrou : Stick To The Rules  
> Suika : Sunshine  
> Kaseki : Stinky  
> Yuzuriha : Queen  
> Taiju : big dick energy

**'New Chat'.**

**Stinky** : Everyone.

 **Stinky** : All of you, get your asses here.

**gossip girl** : Uh oh

**Cocalcoholic** : mhmm, is our dear old kaseki okay~?

**actual dumbass** : WHATS HAPPENING???!

**Batman** : BATMAN AND ROBIN ARE HERE!

**Robin** : Always, Master.

**Sunshine** : Are you alright, Kaseki?

**Stinky** : ...

 **Stinky** : Who broke it ?

**big dick energy** : ???

**gossip girl** : oh god

**Queen** : Broke

 **Queen** : Someone broke something?

**Asperger** : Broke what?

 **Asperger** : I think you lost most of us here old man

**Stinky** : Stop acting dumb

 **Stinky** : Who broke the new Coffee Machine

**Robin** : Pardon.

 **Robin** : They did what.

**Cocalcoholic** : smell trouble~

 **Cocalcoholic** : is the seemingly infinite patience of françois finally breaking down?

**big dick energy** : IT WAS YOU GEN???!!

**Cocalcoholic** : of course not, big idiot

 **Cocalcoholic** : i don't have a dead wish like some of us~

**Stinky** : I'm not mad, I just wanna know.

**gossip girl** : ...sound mad

**Robin** : My

 **Robin** : Coffee Machine.

**actual dumbass** : holy shit this is scary

**Dead Hoe** : SCARYYYY

**Queen** : ...

 **Queen** : I did, I broke i-

**Stinky** : No, no you didn't.

**Queen** : h-

**Stinky** : Gen.

**Cocalcoholic** : wouah there, don't look at me

 **Cocalcoholic** : look at Chrome~

**actual dumbass** : WHAT

 **actual dumbass** : I DIDN't BREAK It!

**Cocalcoolic** : huhhh, that's weird, how do you even know it's broken?

**actual dumbass** : Because old man Kaseki just said so!

**Cocalcoolic** : suspicious.

**actual dumbass** : NO IT'S NOT??!

**Batman** : HAH, WAIT

 **Batman** : If this matters, probably not but Senkuu was the last one to use the machine

**Asperger** : gasp

 **Asperger** : LIAR! I don't even drink that crap, ugh, the caffeine isn't good

**Batman** : HUH REALLY?!

 **Batman** : Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

**Asperger** : I was looking for some metals pieces in the kitchen, everyone KNOW that I'm working on the sonar, only if you listened for ONCE-

**Queen** : Okay okay, let's not fight! I broke it, let me help you rebuild it Kaseki

**Stinky: _No._**

**Stinky: _Who broke it?_**

**gossip bitch** : ...

 **gossip bitch** : I mean, some of us has been awfully quiet-

**Gorilla** : REALLY!

 **Gorilla** : DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM

**gossip girl** : Wait I didn't even say it was you!

 **gossip girl** : It could be Ginrou or Kinrou o-or-

**Dead Hoe** : W-WHAT

**Cocalcoolic** : mhmm~ does kohaku has something to tell us?

**Gorilla** : yes, gen, i'll cut your throat in your sleep if you keep walking this way

**Batman** : HAH, DEFENSE BY VIOLENCE! THAT'S SUSPICIOUS!

**Robin** : Please, stop, this is ridiculus.

 **Robin** : Suika.

**Sunshine** : Y-yes?

**Robin** : I know it's not you, you're too short to reach the coffee machine.

 **Robin** : Please, Detective, search the culprit.

**Sunshine** : !

 **Sunshine** : Suika will do her best!

**big dick energy** : wouah, it's really taking big dimension there

**Sunshine** : Hum, first

 **Sunshine** : François isn't the culprit for sure

 **Sunshine** : If he was, he wouldn't have hide it and would have appologies

 **Sunshine** : Or he would have repare it because he's actually skilled in everything

**Batman** : THAT'S TRUE!

**Cocalcoolic** : hehe, good point suika~

**Sunshine** : Same for Yuzuriha and Kinrou, he wouldn't have hide it because: the rules

**actual dumbass** : JJSOZSJZ

**Sunshine** : For now that left Senkuu, Gen, Kohaku, Chrome, Ryuusui, Ginrou, Ukyo and Taiju!

 **Sunshine** : But I know it's not Taiju because he was working with Magma and Yo!

**big dick energy** : THATS TRUE!!!

**Asperger** : Hm, so it's not Magna nor Yo either

 **Asperger** : The only other who have access to the kitchen without needing of asking for permission are us

 **Asperger** : Plus Ruri and some other, but I know none of them would have the courage to use the 'machine' without François or someone else

**Robin** : That's true.

**Batman** : I BET MY MONEY ON GINROU!

**Dead Hoe** : IT WASN'T ME

**Sunshine** : Suspect Ginrou, please tell us why it wouldn't be you?

**Dead Hoe** : I WAS TRAINING WITH KINROU ALL DAY

 **Dead Hoe** : KOHAKU CAN CONFIRM BECAUSE SHE SEND ME THERE HERSELF!

**Sunshine** : Kohaku?

**Gorilla** : that's true

 **Gorilla** : none of the two bro are culprit

 **Gorilla** : and i was watching them, so i'm not the culprit either

**Asperger** : So we can kick Kohaku and Ginrou out of the list huh

**Cocalcoholic** : ryuu, pass the money~

**Batman** : DAMNIT-

**Sunshine** : Ryuusui, your turn! Why wouldn't you be the culprit?

**Batman** : I was helping witht the ship almost all day!

 **Batman** : The only time I was in the kitchen was at lunch when François was cooking

 **Batman** : By the way, the coffee machine wasn't broke yet at that time!

**Robin** : That's also true, I can confirm.

**Cocalcoholic** : hmm, so it's not our dear captain either huh~

 **Cocalcoholic** : that only left Senkuu, Chrome, Ukyo and me

**gossip girl** : Personally, I was hunting, just like Senkuu asked me to yesterday

**Asperger** : But it didn't take you all day, did it?

**gossip girl** : Nope, but after that I was just napping in a tree

**Gorilla** : what

**Batman** : It's not actually that surprising now that I think about it

**actual dumbass** : Ukyo always climb to trees when he need to be alone!

**gossip girl** : Hehe, that's true

**Sunshine** : But there's still nobody to confirm that, right? Plus, you came back from hunting just before lunch, so that mean nobody saw you during the time the machine was potentially broken!

**Asperger** : Ting ting ting, ten billion points to Suika

 **Asperger** : Ukyo is still a suspect for now

**gossip girl** : It wasn't me I swear! 

**Cocalcoholic** : liar~

**Sunshine** : Hm, Gen, what about you?

**Cocalcoholic** : me~? i was making motivating speeches to the villagers!

**Sunshine** : ...

**Dead Hoe** : THATS SOOOO SUSPICIOUS

**Cocalcoholic** : is it really? it's what i do most of the time when none of you request my help tho~

**Asperger** : That may be true, but still no confirmation either for you

 **Asperger** : And it can't be me by the way

 **Asperger** : If I broke it, I would have fixed it up already

 **Asperger** : Same for Chrome actually, I'm sure he understood how the mechanism worked at first sight

**actual dumbass** : THAT'S TRUE! I WOULD HAVE FIX IT IN NO TIME!

**Asperger** : Plus, if he broke it and then fixed it, it would have been a good excuse to brag about his 'big brain'

**Batman** : LMAOOO

**actual dumbass** : SHUT UP!!!!

**Cocalcoholic** : even though you guys aren't suspects anymore, what where you doing?

 **Cocalcoholic** : better have all info~

**Asperger** : I already told it earlier, I was working on the sonar

 **Asperger** : By the way Ukyo you should come check it after that, tell me you opinion and all

**gossip girl** : Yeeeep, no prob!

**actual dumbass** : AND I WAS WORKING ON THE SHIP TOO!!!!

 **actual dumbass** : Also, I can confirm that Ukyo was really napping on a tree! I saw him when I was walking through the village

**Sunshine** : So that only left...

 **Sunshine** : Gen!

**Batman** : HAH I KNEW IT

**big dick energy** : OOF

**Cocalcoholic** : buuut it's not meeee! you can trust me for real!

 **Cocalcoholic** : ask the children outside if you want, i was talking to them all afternoon!

**Asperger** : Hmm?

**actual dumbass** : HAH, HE'S PANICKING

**Dead Hoe** : SUSPICIOUUUUS

**Sunshine** : Wait, he's actually right!

**Gorilla** : yeah, we just asked some boy and he said Gen was talking about weird things to them while they were playing

**actual dumbass** : WHAT

**Batman** : OOOH, ALL OF THIS IS INTERESTING

 **Batman** : COME ON DETECTIVE SUIKA, WE COUNT ON YOU!

**Sunshine** : !

 **Sunshine** : B-but there's no suspect left?...

 **Sunshine** : I just need to start everything again...

**Cocalcoholic** : kukuku, im not so sure you have to~

**Batman** : Huh?

**Cocalcoolic** : you all forget about one suspect didn't you guys?

 **Cocalcoolic** : senkuu, im pretty sure you already know who im talking about~

**Gorilla** : senkuu?!

**Asperger** : Yeah, I got the idea

 **Asperger** : Suika, think about the people in this groupchat

**Sunshine** : huh

 **Sunshine** : OH!

 **Sunshine** : Old man Kaseki!

 **Sunshine** : It was you, wasn't it?

**actual dumbass** : OLD MAN?!!!!

**gossip girl** : look like the culprit has been discover huh

**Stinky** : ...

 **Stinky** : I did.

**Queen** : Oh my god?

**Stinky** : I broke it.

 **Stinky** : I burned my hand so I punched it.

**Asperger** : And you asked who broke it so it would have looked like you were innocent huh

**Cocalcoholic** : hahhh, basic manipulation, im so proud~

**Gorilla** : ...

**Robin** : ...

**gossip girl** : haha, good luck old man

**actual dumbass** : HAH, REVENGE FOR MY BALLS!

**Stinky** : I AM SORRY

 **Stinky** : YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME, I'M TOO OLD, YOU'LL BREAK MY POOR BACK

**Gorilla** : you're not foolling anyone old stack

 **Gorilla** : i give you ten seconds

 **Gorilla** : François.

**Robin** : I am ready.

Stinky: SHIT SHITIHDZSINXSNwkq

**Dead Hoe** : SCARYYY!


	4. dysfunctional family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names note :
> 
> Senkuu : Asperger  
> Gen : Cocalcoholic  
> Chrome : actual dumbass  
> Ukyo : gossip girl  
> Ryuusui : Batman  
> François : Robin  
> Kohaku : Gorilla  
> Ginrou : Dead Hoe  
> Kinrou : Stick To The Rules  
> Suika : Sunshine  
> Kaseki : Stinky  
> Yuzuriha : Queen  
> Taiju : big dick energy

**'New Chat'.**

**Cocalcoholic** : i want cola

**Robin** : And I want peace and silence.

**Batman** : DJDJDJSJS

**gossip girl** : savage

 **gossip girl** : You okay François?

**Robin** : No.

 **Robin** : Life is hard.

**gossip girl** : Relatable

**Cocalcoholic** : what's happening tho?

**Robin** : We ran out of sugar.

 **Robin** : Plus, Yo has been singing for the past ten minutes and I can't take it anymore.

 **Robin** : My patience have limits, too.

**Sunshine** : Nooo, Suika don't like seing François sad :(

**big dick energy** : AWN

**Queen** : Pure, must protect at all coast.

**actual dumbass** : WHAT IS THAT

 **actual dumbass** : SUIKA

**Sunshine** : ???

 **Sunshine** : What are you talking about?

**actual dumbass** : :(

 **actual dumbass** : IT LOOKS BAAAD

**Gorilla** : it's a sad face, idiot

**actual dumbass** : :(((

**Gorilla** : i'm going to kick you

**Asperger** : I'll help you

**actual dumbass** : i feel attacked!

 **actual dumbass** : :(

**gossip girl** : uhghhghzgh

 **gossip girl** : Please don't be sad

**Sunshine** : Yeah, Suika agree! I uwu you Chrome!

**Cocalcoholic** : m-my poor heart-

**actual dumbass** : w

 **actual dumbass** : what is this power?...

 **actual dumbass** : i can't stop smiling

 **actual dumbass** : SENKUU IS THAT A SCIENCE THING???

**Asperger** : Yes.

**actual dumbass** : SUIKA!

**Sunshine** : Yes???

**actual dumbass** : I UWU YOU TOO

**Sunshine** : !

 **Sunshine** : Suika can't stop smiling now!

**Cocalcoholic** : wholesome, amazing

 **Cocalcoholic** : humanity is saved

**Sunshine** : I uwu you all!

**Robin** : ...uwu

**Queen** : JSAZIJSIZAUSH

 **Queen** : Sorry, my finger slipped

**gossip girl** : I'm crying this is beautiful

**Sunshine** : Yay François :D

**Robin** : Adorable, perfect.

 **Robin** : I'm adopting you.

**Sunshine** : :O

**Stick By The Rules** : I don't know if that is possible.

**Cocalcoholic** : hello to you too, kinrou

**Sunshine** : Does that mean you adopt Kohaku and Ruri too?!!

**Gorilla** : ...

**Robin** : Yes.

**Sunshine** : YAYYY

**Gorilla** : i don't know how to feel about this

**Cocalcoholic changed Robin's name to Mom.**

**Cocalcoholic** : perfect

**Mom** : I

 **Mom** : I'm honored and afraid at the same time.

**Batman** : NO

 **Batman** : OUR MATCHING NAMES

 **Batman** : MY SUPER IDEA

**Cocalcoholic** : sorry not sorry dude~

 **Cocalcoholic** : your name still match you perfectly tho

**Batman** : FRANCOIS

**Mom** : Master.

**Batman** : WHY

**Mom** : Because the childrens, Sir.

**Sunshine** : :D

**Batman** : ...

 **Batman** : I can't argue with that

**Sunshine** : But Ryuusui is also act like a dad!

 **Sunshine** : He always scolds me when I get in danger, like last time on the boat!

 **Sunshine** : And after François told me he was just worried so I shouldn't feel bad!

**gossip girl** : Why is this adorable

 **gossip girl** : This is the wholesome content I didn't know I needed

**actual dumbass** : RYUUSUI AS A DAD???

 **actual dumbass** : IMAGINE THE NIGHTMARE

**Batman** : HEY!

**Gorilla** : he's not the dad of the group, i don't want him as my new parental figure

**Stick By The Rules** : If I may, I think Senkuu will make a better dad then him.

**Dead Hoe** : HELLO LADIES

**Gorilla** : ew

 **Gorilla** : and senkuu is probably a worst idea

 **Gorilla** : he's like, sort of caring and all, but he has no responsabilities and wouldn't hesitate to blow up a baby

**Asperger** : I

 **Asperger** : I would not

**Dead Hoe** : I can be the dad!

**Sunshine** : No

**Cocalcoholic** : LMAFOO

**Batman** : WAHHAHAQHA

**Queen** : Oh my god Suika

**Gorilla** : ginrou is the unwanted child along with gen and chrome

**actual dumbass** : HEY WHAT THE HELL

**Dead Hoe** : WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

**Cocalcoholic** : WHY AM I WITH THEM??

**Gorilla** : shut up

 **Gorilla** : taiju is the dumb but strong one so at least he's kinda useful

**big dick energy** : thanks!

**Gorilla** : see

**Asperger** : Yuzuriha is the cool aunt

 **Asperger** : Kaseki is the weird granpa

**Cocalcoholic** : hey where is he by the way?? i didn't see him talk yk

**actual dumbass** : naked in the woods

 **actual dumbass** : he was about to build something, new phones or idk i was listening to Senkuu

**Queen** : Naked in the woods.

 **Queen** : Suika stay home

**Sunshine** : ???

**Cocalcoholic** : suika is the perfect sweetheart

 **Cocalcoholic** : and Kinrou is like the son we're all proud of, he's the only one that save the face of the family

**Stick By The Rules** : Thank you.

**Dead Hoe** : I'm his real brother

 **Dead Hoe** : AND YET I'M A DISAPOINTMENT???

**Gorilla** : yes you are

**Queen** : Kohaku is savage girl

 **Queen** : She probably ask knifes at Christmas

**gossip girl** : That's so accurate

 **gossip girl** : Senkuu is the drunk uncle that tell weird stories to the childrens

**Cocalcoholic** : DHAZIHJAZS

**Batman** : The worst thing here is that it's actually true with Chrome-

**Asperger** : I teach him science bitches

 **Asperger** : And Ryuusui stfu, you're the type of child who would transform the house in a giant amusement parc when your parents aren't home

**Mom** : He did that once.

**Batman** : YES!

**Cocalcoholic** : ryuusui oh my god

**gossip girl** : My broke ass can't relate

**Queen** : ^

**actual dumbass** : hey what type of child is Ukyo???

**Cocalcoholic** : i know

 **Cocalcoholic** : he's like the last one of the family who is all smile and nice with the adults but a real little bitch with his brothers and sisters

**Batman** : WHAHAAHAHHA

 **Batman** : YES YES

**gossip girl** : NO

**Sunshine** : But we still don't have any dad!

**Mom** : I don't need no man.

**Cocalcoholic** : LMAOOOO

**Queen** : You go girl!

 **Queen** : *Boy

 **Queen** : *YOU GO FRANCOIS!

**Mom** : :)

**gossip girl** : Aww sweet

**Cocalcoholic** : i still want my cola tho

**Asperger** : I hate this family sm


	5. sexualities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is WAY longer then the fourth before, but hey, i had a fucking blast writing it
> 
> here, there will be a big talk about sexuality and all (not heavy or anything, but I still want to mention it before you guys start to read)
> 
> also, things are FINALLY starting to enter in the real plot line, you can see some things for the ships here and other thingz  
> enjoy!

**'New Chat'.**

**Cocalcoholic changed the chat's name to It's Science Bitch.**

**gossip girl** : Gen it's like three in the morning or something go to sleep

**Cocalcoholic** : but the name was sooo boring i had to change it!

**Cocalcoholic** : and you can't tell me that, y'ain't sleeping either~

**gossip girl** : sigh

**gossip girl** : you got a point

**gossip girl** : can't sleep?

**Cocalcoholic** : yeh

**Cocalcoholic** : u too?

**gossip girl** : kinda, too much noises

**gossip girl** : I usually hide my head under my pillow but it's too hot tonight and I don't want to die yknow

**Cocalcoholic** : aw poor uky :(

**Cocalcoholic** : hohooo i just got an idea

**gossip girl** : that's not good news but go ahead

**Cocalcoholic** : shush

**Cocalcoholic** : lets do like we used to with tsukasa

**gossip girl** : that

**gossip girl** : isn't actually as bad as I thought it'll be

**Cocalcoholic** : of course, im a genius thx u very much

**Cocalcoholic** : omw!

**gossip girl** : god save me

**9:47**

**Asperger** : What did you do

**Dead Hoe** : why does that sound strangely like a threat

**Queen** : Because it's one

**Cocalcoholic** : we did nothing wrong tho

**Batman** : sound suspicious

**Cocalcoholic** : stfu

**Batman** : MAKE ME

**gossip girl** : kinky

**gossip girl** : and we just chilled last night

**actual dumbass** : AND NOBODY INVITED ME??

**Cocalcoholic** : you were SLEEPING

**Cocalcoholic** : plus you needed rest, you dumb ass stayed awake for like three days straight last week

**actual dumbass** : i did NOT

**Cocalcoholic** : did so

**gossip girl** : aw gen is worried

**Cocalcoholic** : no???

**gossip girl** : but he's right though, you need to take a break sometimes chrome

**gossip girl** : don't drown urself

**actual dumbass** : I'M SORRY I WON'T

**actual dumbass** : DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME??

**Gorilla** : i swear most of you guys are emotionally constipate

**Gorilla** : the only one who actually have the balls to admit he cares abt his friend is idiot number 1, chrome

**actual dumbass** : i don't know how to take that

**Queen** : She's right tho

**Queen** : Senkuu is the worst of all

**Asperger** : I am not?

**big dick energy** : YOU ARE

**big dick energy** : it took him more then one year before admiting i was his bro

**Batman** : Damn, that much

**Asperger** : Shut

**Dead Hoe** : i'm not scared of admiting my feelings either!!

**Gorilla** : you it's different, you're talking way too much

**actual dumbass** : LMAOOO

**Cocalcoholic** : well at least he's not scared of that~

**Mom** : Gen, Ukyo, Chrome.

**gossip girl** : wh

**Batman** : omg they're going to be scolded??

**actual dumbass** : NO

**actual dumbass** : I DID NOTHING WRONG!

**Mom** : Chrome.

**actual dumbass** : ..yes?

**Mom** : Please take care of your health.

**Mom** : Gen and Ukyo.

**Cocalcoholic** : fuck

**Stick By The Rules** : Language.

**Cocalcohoic changed Stick By The Rules's name to Language.**

**Dead Hoe** : JQKDJKD

**Mom** : Don't change the subject.

**Cocalcoholic** : wow i didn't even had the time to start talking again

**Mom** : You guys have problems sleeping?

**gossip girl** : AH

**gossip girl** : well kind of, but i can't really do anything about it

**gossip girl** : except suffocate under my pillow

**Asperger** : Hey, I can make you earplugs if you want

**Asperger** : Think it could help?

**gossip girl** : i don't want to bother

**Queen** : I think it's a good idea!

**Queen** : You need rest as well, and don't you dare think this is a bother

**Dead Hoe** : yeah, like Ryuusui literally asked for a casino on the boat sooo

**Batman** : IT'S ESSENTIAL

**Batman** : how tf do you want to survive a long and tiring trip without a casino and money

**Gorilla** : you're the only fucker who CAN'T survive without that

**actual dumbass** : i'm not against the idea, i kind of want to see what a casino is!!

**actual dumbass** : and i'll beat you kohaku

**Gorilla** : in your dreams maybe

**actual dumbass** : oh and ukyo!

**actual dumbass** : is that why you always sleep in trees at day?

**actual dumbass** : because you can't sleep at night either??

**gossip girl** : oh you saw that-

**gossip girl** : kind of yeah

**gossip girl** : but like it's okay tho

**gossip girl** : i enjoy the view and it's always more peaceful up there

**Asperger** : I'll make you earplugs.

**Asperger** : You'll have them for tomorrow night

**gossip girl** : h-

**gossip girl** : thank you

**gossip girl** : a lot

**Sunshine** : It's normal!

**Batman** : SUNSHINE!!!

**Mom** : Hello Suika.

**Mom** : And Gen, don't think I forgot you.

**Cocalcoholic** : oop

**Cocalcoholic** : i'm o~key mama

**Cocalcoholic** : just wasn't tired last night~

**Asperger** : Hm

**Cocalcoholic** : awwwn is the big genius senkuu-chan worried?

**Cocalcoholic** : im blushing >///<

**Asperger** : No

**Batman** : gay

**actual dumbass** : WHAT IS THAT!!!

**actual dumbass** : GAY?

**gossip girl** : WHA

**Dead Hoe** : even I know what it is bro

**Batman** : CHROME

**Batman** : MY BRO MY MAN

**Batman** : ARE YOU JOKING?

**actual dumbass** : NO??

**Batman** : SENKUU

**Batman** : YOU NEVER TAUGHT HIM THAT AMONG EVERYTHING U TELL HIM

**Asperger** : I-

**Asperger** : No-

**actual dumbass** : ???

**gossip girl** : i'm having a stroke

**Mom** : Please don't.

**Sunshine** : What is gay??

**Sunshine** : Is it an insult?

**Queen** : NO

**Cocalcoholic** : oh my god

**Batman** : it's not an insult at all, it's a very honorable thing!

**Batman** : Senkuu explain, u r the granpa who tells the stories

**Asperger** : shut up simp

**gossip girl** : SJAJSZ THATS SO TRUE

**actual dumbass** : SIMP??

**actual dumbass** : I AM LOST??

**Asperger** : Okay let me explain

**Asperger** : It's a sexuality

**Asperger** : Gay is when you are attracted physically and romantically by men only

**actual dumbass** : OOOOH

**actual dumbass** : then gen is gay!

**gossip girl** : BUSTED

**Batman** : AHAHAHAJb

**Queen** : I love how he just- called that out like boum

**Cocalcoholic** : damn im honored~

**Cocalcoholic** : but i already sort of told him that i found men hot one day so he knew

**gossip girl** : ooooh

**actual dumbass** : WAIT

**actual dumbass** : I KNOW RYUUSUI IS GAY TOO

**Cocalcoholic** : CHROME I LOVE YOU

**Batman** : HA, that's not totally false

**Batman** : well you see, i'm not really gay

**Batman** : i'm pansexual baby

**Sunshine** : Pansexual??

**Queen** : Senkuu, your turn again

**Asperger** : Right

**Asperger** : There is more then just one sexuality : Gay, when a man is attracted to other men

**Asperger** : Lesbian, when a woman is attracted to other women

**Asperger** : Straight, when a man is attracted to women or when a woman is attracted to men

**Asperger** : Bisexual, when a man is attracted by both men and women and the other way around

**Asperger** : Pansexual, when a person is attracted to everyone (men, women, non-binary people, transgender etc.)

**Asperger** : Then there are Aromantic people who don't hold any romantic feelings, and Asexual people who don't do sex (Asexual can be associate with any of the previous sexuality I told you, because you can still like someone but not wanting to have any physical engagement with them)

**Asperger** : It can be as simple as I explained it or more complex and changes depending on some people, but that's basically what I said in general

**Asperger** : Also there is a lot more then that, but I won't say every sexuality possible right now or you will be more confused then anything

**Asperger** : Just start to know these ones and I'll say every other if you want to, just ask me

**actual dumbass** : WOOOOW! THAT'S BAAAAD

**Cocalcoholic** : wow, teacher senkuu is actually a hot thing

**gossip girl** : stop being horny

**Cocalcoholic** : I AM NOT-

**Sunshine** : Suika think she got it!

**Sunshine** : It's so cool!

**gossip girl** : bet it is

**actual dumbass** : I HAVE A QUESTION

**Asperger** : Shoot

**actual dumbass** : WHAT ARE YOUR SEXUALITIES???

**actual dumbass** : if ya're comfortable sharing it!

**gossip girl** : dzeijcutedxhq

**Cocalcoholic** : gay smashed key?

**gossip girl** : stfu

**gossip girl** : I am a gay fellow with Gen

**gossip girl** : well actually no, Gen is Senkusexual

**Batman** : WAHAHHA

**Queen** : OOP

**Asperger** : ?

**Cocalcoholic** : oh okay

**Cocalcoholic** : u want to play ukyo?

**gossip girl** : wait no i'm sorry

**gossip girl** : i was joking-

**Cocalcoholic** : chrome is kinda cute tho

**actual dumbass** : HUH????

**Asperger** : You found _Chrome_ out of all people cute?

**Batman** : holy freack they're both idiots

**gossip girl** : shut the HELL up

**gossip girl** : he's making fun of you chrome :(

**actual dumbass** : !!

**actual dumbass** : I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG??

**Cocalcoholic** : ugh

**Cocalcoholic** : whatever i'm letting it go this time

**Cocalcoholic** : nvm what ukyo and i said everyone, private joke lol

**Batman** : So you're Senkuse-

**Cocalcoholic** : SO we're both gay, ryuusui is pansexual, next

**Cocalcoholic** : kohaku

**Asperger** : hm

**Gorilla** : i think women are awesome

**Gorilla** : the only man i actually respect is senkuu, but every other one are just stinky little shit

**big dick energy** : oof that hurt

**actual dumbass** : WHAT EVEN ME KOHA???

**Gorilla** : especially you

**Queen** : One lesbian in the club!

**Queen** : I'm personally Bi-Curious (I am straight but not against the idea of trying something with a woman)

**Asperger** : And you're in love with a dumbass

**Queen** : I'll cut your throat

**Gorilla** : YOU GO GIRL

**Cocalcoholic** : fr tho, i can't believe you two still aren't together??

**big dick energy** : AH, we just want to wait a little!!

**big dick energy** : I love her and s-she loves me apparently but we want to wait until everything is really settle so we can date properly!

**big dick energy** : I want her to have the best life, so I'm going to build it to her so we can be happy and relaxed soon!

**Asperger** : ,,,,

**actual dumbass** : GBDAUDGZ

**actual dumbass** : TAIJU

**actual dumbass** : I RESPECT YOU SO MUCH!!!!

**Cocalcoholic** : im going to cry

**Batman** : this was one of the sweetest shit i ever read in my life

**Batman** : FRANCOIS DONT CRYUEH

**Mom** : Sorry-

**Mom** : But it was indeed really adorable I couldn't help but tear up a little.

**gossip girl** : i can hear the sobs of everyone

**gossip girl** : even kohaku is sniffling

**Gorilla** : LIAR

**Asperger** : Stupid big oaf, making everyone cry

**Cocalcoholic** : aw, senkuu-chan is all soft~

**Asperger** : I am not

**Queen** : Taiju

**big dick energy** : YEAH???

**Queen** : I love you so much

**big dick energy** : !

**big dick energy** : I LOVE YOU TOO

**Gorilla** : fuck it i have dust in my eyes

**Queen** : <3

**big dick energy** : <3

**Mom** : You guys have my blessings.

**Dead Hoe** : kinrou is crying so hard-

**Dead Hoe** : ALMOST MORE THEN ME!

**Batman** : congrat hoe

**Sunshine** : That's a bad word!

**Batman** : SORRY SORRY SUIKA

**Batman** : FORGET ABOUT IT

**Sunshine** : Hmph

**Mom** : Careful Master Ryuusui.

**Batman** : IOASZSZH IM SORRY

**Gorilla** : hey francois, what's ur sexuality?

**Mom** : I like men, so you can consider me gay or straight either way.

**actual dumbass** : THATS BAAAAD!!!!

**Language** : I personally like women.

**Language** : Ginrou is gay.

**Dead hoe** : I AM NOT WTF

**Batman** : LMFAO

**Cocalcoholic** : as straight as a circle

**actual dumbass** : but a circle isn't straight???

**gossip girl** : ...

**gossip girl** : no chrome, it is not

**big dick energy** : I am straight by the way!

**big dick energy** : and I love Yuzu' <3

**Queen** : hhh you adorable sweetheart

**Cocalcoholic** : this is disgustingly sweet

**Cocalcoholic** : i hate it

**gossip girl** : you're just jealous bcs u don't have that

**gossip girl** : yet :)

**Cocalcoholic** : please shut your mouth~

**gossip girl** : make me

**Batman** : gay

**Cocalcoholic** : yes i am

**Gorilla** : wait

**Gorilla** : senkuu

**Asperger** : No?

**Gorilla** : are you aromantic?

**Cocalcoholic** : huh

**Batman** : and i oop-

**Gorilla** : you never seem interested in anyone or any relationship

**Gorilla** : i never saw you blush or anything too

**Asperger** : Ah, I see

**Queen** : He has never been sure even before the petrification

**Queen** : Because the guy is emotionally constipate despite the apparence

**Queen** : But I can assure you he can actually fall in love

**Asperger** : Shut up

**Asperger** : But she's right though

**Cocalcoholic** : oh

**gossip girl** : that's totally okay dude, take your time

**gossip girl** : don't feel pressured, and you're not obligated to chose a label too yknow, dw

**Batman** : YEAH, THAT'S COOL AS FUCK!

**Asperger** : I know

**Asperger** : ..Thanks

**Cocalcoholic** : ah yes, do as you please senkuu-chan~

**Asperger** : yeah right

**Asperger** : Anyway, Chrome

**Asperger** : Do you know what your sexuality is?

**actual dumbass** : i don't really know...

**actual dumbass** : i mean, i know i like woman because i had this big crush on ruri for most of my life, but uhhh

**Gorilla** : take your time stupid, you're okay

**Gorilla** : i can see you panicking from here

**actual dumbass** : SHUT UP I AM NOT

**actual dumbass** : it's just that

**actual dumbass** : i found some guys cute sometimes

**actual dumbass** : a-and attractive and all

**actual dumbass** : but i'm still kinda confuse i guess

**gossip girl** : and it's totally normal! you just learn the different sexuality and you're still a teenager, don't stress yourself out

**actual dumbass** : dzhdsqd thanks ukyo

**Batman** : YOU CAN COME TALK TO ME ANY TIME BRO

**Batman** : I'LL BE HAPPY TO HELP MY DISCIPLE OUT!!!

**Cocalcoholic** : same for me chromie~

**actual dumbass** : THANKS GUYS

**Dead Hoe** : wait disciple??

**Mom** : Chrome has been learning some modern tradition from Master Ryuusui.

**Mom** : For exemple he teached him how to play poker two days ago.

**Batman** : ABOUT THAT, WE NEED TO PLAY MY MAN

**actual dumbass** : I KNOW BRO SORRY I WAS MAKING S C I E N C E

**Asperger** : Damn

**Cocalcoholic** : careful senkuu, he's stealing your student~

**Asperger** : Thank god

**actual dumbass** : HEY!

**Sunshine** : Guys

**Sunshine** : Suika doesn't really know if she likes girls or boys either

**Sunshine** : I never had a crush before...

**Mom** : Don't worry sunshine, you'll find out one day.

**Batman** : YOU'LL MAKE EVERYONE FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU I CAN TELL

**Batman** : ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS

**Queen** : There we go again.

**gossip girl** : simp

**Batman** : STOP THAT

**Cocalcoholic** : but u are for francois tho

**Batman** : ...

**Batman** : I am

**Mom** : Master Ryuusui, there is no need.

**Dead Hoe** : SAOJSZAJ IM CRYING

**actual dumbass** : WHAT IS A SIMP????

**Queen** : oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? using my work to talk abt sexuality and how everyone is valid?? never.
> 
> (really though, i just want to say whatever your sexuality is, it's valid af, and i support you hoes)
> 
> (the chapter turned kind of soft??? everyone was supporting each other at the end i-)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
